Not So Serendipitous Meeting
by to-be-slytherin
Summary: Draco Malfoy is tired of being turned down for jobs because of his father but when his dormmate, Harry, intervenes, Draco lands the job of his dreams and meets the girl of his dreams. Short one-shot (Muggle AU / all character belong to JK Rowling)


Draco let out a big sigh as he reached the door to his shared dorm room. He had just come from an interview and knew that when the interviewer said they'd call him back, they really wouldn't.

Another company his father had blacklisted him from.

After Draco had refused to go by traditions to work for his father's company then declined his parent's suggestion to date Astoria Greengrass for the purpose of gaining an upper-hand in the prospects of merging both Malfoy Industries and GG Corp., to instead attend university and major in chemical engineering, his father had been furious and came to the conclusion that if no one would hire Draco, he'd eventually come work for the family company.

Draco being the stubborn person he is would never let his father have a hold on him like that but after having had over 8 interviews in the last month and being rejected from every single one, he was growing frustrated.

He shook his head and rubbed his temples. A migraine was forming and he wanted to get in an hour nap before his next interview that he was sure he'll be rejected from once again.

Opening the door, Draco jumped at the sight he was greeted with and his mouth dropped open. There on his roommate, Harry Potter's bed, was a half-dressed woman wearing nothing but one of Harry's shirts and her knickers reading _The Age of Innocence_ by Edith Wharton. A good book, if Draco would say so himself, but that's not what his focus was on. No, his focus was very much on the stunning woman who's long legs seem to go on for miles; her slightly tanned skin was creamy and smooth as milk that urged him to lick every inch; her hair was a wild mane of voluptuous curls that looked so soft and tempted him to run his fingers through the silky locks. She had an air of confidence around her and judging by her physical appearance, rightfully so.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare _and_ that if you don't close your mouth, flies will go in?" She was smirking but she didn't turn her attention away from the book.

Draco snapped out of his stupor and cleared his throat. He gathered all his Malfoy bravado and responded as if he was unperturbed by her presence when really, he was battling off a raging erection. "Didn't _your mother_ ever tell you it's rude to lounge around half-naked in a strangers room?" He quirked a challenging brow.

The woman finally turned her attention to him and Draco had to pinch himself to calm himself down. Her whisky coloured eyes glowed with mischief and her full pink lips formed the most salacious smirk he'd ever seen and would attest would rival his own. The freckles that speckled across her cheeks gave her a sun-kissed look and his mind was assaulted with images of kissing them one by one.

"No, she didn't. You have the pleasure of being the first. And technically, I'm not half-naked in a strangers room. I'm a friend of Harry's and you must be Draco Malfoy, his roommate. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione." She turned back to her book, completely acting as if this conversation wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But by god, the way the word _pleasure_ rolled off her tongue was enough to make his cock twitch.

"A pleasure to meet you as well-" _A pleasure indeed. _"-So you're what, his girlfriend?" He nodded towards her shirt– or rather Harry's shirt– though he really didn't need to– she still had her attention on her damn book.

She scoffed. "Girlfriend? No. Never. As I said earlier, I'm a friend of Harry's– his best friend."

Before Draco could retort that "friends" don't flaunt half-naked around each other, Harry walked into the room and let out a groan. "Hermione, would it kill you to put on some clothes? Your _own_ clothes?"

Hermione shut her book and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, crossing them then leaning back on her palms causing the shirt to rise higher up her thighs. Draco gulped and averted his gaze. His cheeks were heating and he knew they would be tinged pink.

"But Harry, you've seen me in less, so much less. Plus, am I really that bad to look at? I don't think Draco would think so."

Draco's grey eyes widened and snapped to hers. "Pardon?" He choked out.

Harry rolled his eyes and threw some shorts at her. "She's just teasing you mate. Hermione, don't make him any more uncomfortable. Go change. Wait a minute, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be you know, where you're _supposed_ to be?"

Hermione pouted. "You're no fun, Potter. I was just bored and wanted to...explore." With a hefty sigh, she got up, grabbed her own clothes and made her way to the bathroom, throwing Draco a suggestive wink on the way.

Draco stared at the now-closed bathroom door before turning to Harry with an incredulous look. "I'm sorry, but who exactly is she?"

Harry chuckled and lie down on his bed, his arms behind his head. "That's Hermione Granger. She's my best friend and has been my best friend since primary school."

Hermione Granger. Why does that name ring a bell? Draco pushed that thought aside for now. "So your childhood friend is just okay with you seeing her... like that?"

Harry flushed but laughed. "Yeah, there's also the fact that there are some benefits to our friendship if you know what I mean."

Draco did know what he meant and he never thought he'd ever find himself jealous -extremely jealous- of another bloke, especially of Harry Potter. "So you two are best friends with benefits. Doesn't sex always somehow get in the way of friendships," he asked not so subtly.

Harry quirked a brow. "Well, I guess. But our friendship isn't like that. If we're both single and if we need an itch to scratch it's just easier to run to each other. It's just sex, after all. But now that I'm seeing Ginny Weasely, I do have to tell Hermione she'd have to find someone else and that it would be bad form to be coming here unexpected, waiting for me half-dressed."

"Does she not attend this university?"

"Hermione? No. She could have easily attended any university she wanted to. She's extremely brilliant, that one, but she decided to go another route."

Before Draco could ask for clarification, Hermione walked out of the bathroom impeccably dressed. She was wearing a satin white button-up with the top 3 buttons undone, showing ample cleavage. Her top was tucked into a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves so deliciously. The black stilettos made her arse look so fantastic it should be a crime really.

Draco once again found himself utterly speechless, much to Harry's amusement.

"Well, I gotta get going. Harry, we must get drinks sometime. You need to tell me all about Ginny."

Now it was Harry's turn for his mouth to drop open.

Hermione let out a laugh and shook her head. "You should know by now that you can't keep anything from me. My people are always keeping me up to date. That whole stunt earlier was just a prank and I came here with completely different intentions." She turned to Draco. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," then she gave him that salacious smirk. "Sorry, I'm not actually sorry. It was pretty fun getting you all flustered."

Draco didn't know how to respond. At that point, all the blood in his head had gone south because here was a sexy, beautiful, and very single woman flirting with him.

Hermione looked at her watch– a very expensive one, Draco would say– and cursed under her breath. "It seems I'm running late. I'll call you, Harry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking up to Draco. "And I'll see you soon," she winked before turning to Harry and giving him a knowing look. She walked out the door without waiting for a response from either man.

Draco was still staring at the door so he had missed the mischievous look Harry was giving him. They'll definitely be seeing each other soon.

"Mate, why don't you pick your jaw up from the floor and get ready for your interview?"

Draco finally snapped out of his indecent thoughts and groaned. "I don't even know why I bother when I already know how it will end up. Hearing, 'We'll give you a call' once was enough, but 8 times was downright pride-wrecking."

"You never know, this interview could be the one," Harry said, clapping him on the back with a knowing grin before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Draco was waiting in the lobby of the 35th floor. The well-dressed receptionist had told him that not only will the hiring managers be interviewing him, but so will the CEO of the company. A CEO being present in an interview was completely unusual, especially considering the fact that it was just an internship interview, so Draco was a nervous wreck wondering how to not embarrass himself.

The position was a superb one and one that he really wanted but didn't want to hope he'd get. An internship to learn amongst some of the countries best eco-manufacturers. It would be a stepping stone to advance to his dream job.

"Mister Malfoy, they're ready to see you." Draco's eyes snapped up. He gulped and nodded nodded then followed the impeccably dressed man. At first, he thought he was being led to the conference room but was surprised when the man opened the door to an expansive office.

Draco steeled his nerves and mustered up all his Malfoy confidence. But just as soon as that came, it went when he saw just who was in the group of interviewers.

_Hermione Granger. _

That's where he knew that name from. How could he have forgotten that she was the damned CEO of this company? That air of confidence seemed to make so much more sense. Mind the fact that she's beautiful and beautifully brilliant, but she was the CEO of her own multi-billion-euro company.

Draco's steps faltered and he saw the corners of her lips lift in amusement. The sly minx knew who he was and took the opportunity to mess with him. That's what she meant when she said she had come to his dorm room with different intentions- when she said she'd see him again.

"Mister Malfoy," a middle-aged man greeted with a warm smile. "It's good to meet you. This is our CEO, Miss Granger." He then proceeded to introduce himself as the CFO then everyone else.

For the most part, the HR team were the ones asking the typical interview questions and Hermione had sat quietly, observing. She was always staring right at him except for the few times she looked down at his resume. Normally this would've annoyed Draco, but the way she looked at him was borderline titillating. Every time he pulled at the collar of his silk button-up she would flash him a smirk that was gone as fast as it came.

And soon enough, the interview was over and that's when Hermione finally spoke. "Well, Mister Malfoy," Draco braced himself for the words of rejection he was so used to hearing. "We'd love for you to start as soon as possible, say next week?"

"I unders- wait... did you- do you mean to say I got the job?" His eyes were wide and so hopeful Hermione felt her heart thaw a little. Harry had recommended Draco to her and had told her how he was having a hard time finding a job because his father had practically made him undesirable. She herself had heard from Lucius Malfoy himself but was glad she called his bullshit, much to the Malfoy patriarchs chagrin. She knew Draco was a smart man, having had seen his A-level scores and if his letters of recommendation were anything to go by. He has potential and that can-do attitude, perfect for the job.

"Well yes, that's what one would assume when asked to start as soon as possible."

Draco's face broke into a wide grin. "Yes, next week sound perfect! Thank you so much!"

Hermione gave him a soft smile back and nodded. "Well, that settles it. HR will be in contact with you within the next 3 days about the specifics– background check, forms, all of that."

One-by-one everyone gave Draco a handshake and their congrats before filing out, Draco however, was rooted to the spot.

Hermione raised a manicured brow and leaned against her desk. "Is there anything else you need, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco shoved his hand into his pocket and bit his lower lip to hide his grin. "You weren't there for Potter, earlier were you? Potter told you about my situation and recommended me, You knew I had an interview with your company and you wanted to meet me without the pretences. Am I right?"

"I knew you were a smart man. You hit the nail right on the head."

He moved closer, ignoring the fact that she was now his boss and it was completely inappropriate for him to have the hots for her.

"One question though, if you were there for me, why the whole half-dressed thing?"

"Honestly? It was fun. Also," she took a step forward bringing them nearly chest-to-chest. "I thought you were sexy when I saw your picture and wanted to see if I could get a..._rise _out of you. One of my girl friends, Ginny's twin brothers did say I have a knack for mischief."

"Well you most certainly did that," he whispered huskily, understanding the double innuendo and Hermione flushed. "So when you told Potter he needed to tell you all about Ginny-"

"She had already told me. He doesn't know about our friendship so we're messing around with him a bit. Plus, I find it hilarious knowing he's going to be paranoid thinking one of my people is keeping a look out on him. He deserves it after all, for not telling me about Ginny first," she grinned evilly.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "That's downright evil but it's so incredibly sexy. Would it be bad form to kiss you considering you're now my boss? But since I first saw you all I could think about was tasting you. Every. Single. Inch."

Hermione quirked a brow then leaned forward, her heels making it easier to reach his ear. "Technically, I'm not your boss just yet. And even if I was, what would it matter? I own this company anyways. Just don't expect to get any special favours from me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he growled before burying one hand in her hair and the other gripping her arse, pulling her towards him and smashing their lips together.


End file.
